Forbidden Love
by Bren-chan
Summary: One Shot. To those who knew them, they were just friends. But when alone, they share a dark secret that shall be forever forbidden to everyone around them. Shounen-ai HectorEliwood


**Forbidden Love  
By: Bren-chan  
  
N/A: **... Don't ask me why I wrote this. My inspiration suddenly came and I wanted to write something... so... uh... here. –throws it at your face- Plus, there aren't enough H/E fics out there. XD  
  
Um... and yes, this is just a one shot. Nothing more, nothing less. :D  
  
**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, unbearable sappyness  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem, and I never will. Please don't degrade me more than that. XD  
  
x x x x  
  
**Forbidden Love  
  
**x x x x  
  
"Hector..." I felt him whisper into my ear, voice filled with emotions beyond even words alone. It felt... nice. It seemed like a rather meager way to explain all of this, but...  
  
How could I possibly say more? It was beyond words, like I said.  
  
My sigh was the only reply back to him as I held his lithe form in my arms; simply enjoying the warmth of his body in the darkness of his tent.  
  
I could also say that this was pleasant. Pleasant was another word that could describe this moment, wasn't it? Also such other words as calm, harmonious...  
  
Passionate.  
  
His lips brushed up against mine, sending sharp tinges down my spine as I wrapped my arms around his thin waist, deepening our chaste kiss. He felt so soft, yet slightly chapped; so almost curiously I darted my tongue out to moisten those soft lips and pressed back.  
  
Adding to my list of words I placed heartfelt, and maybe even a bit sinful.   
  
Sinfully wonderful that is.  
  
All of these were what soared our love beyond the skies, beyond the earth...  
  
Beyond the stars.  
  
Yet, I can say but only one word to bring us to its downfall.  
  
No, I cannot say burdensome, for it wasn't. I loved him with all the passion in my heart. And I showed him such by passionately placing my moistened muscle in his mouth, passionately coaxing him to join the waltz, and passionately rolling them together in a feverish attempt.  
  
It wasn't lack of beauty either, because he was quite simply the most beautiful thing I have seen.  
  
Short, wavy crimson hair. Creamy pale skin. So slender and petite.  
  
And who could forget those aqua blue eyes that flared up with so much emotion, that one could actually read his feelings on his sleeve?  
  
And I add yet another word to my 'positive' pile: Innocent.  
  
He was seemingly innocent in every way. Virtuous by fault, and knew nothing less of helping others in their needs, never thinking about his own... Untainted even when covered with the thickest blood of our opponent.  
  
Yes, Innocent.  
  
But my track was wavering, and I knew I was doing it purposely too.  
  
Because truly, I cannot bring myself to say this horrid word. It would only intrude our few moments together. Together like this. Together as one.  
  
But such word I have implied quite lightly can only be one: Forbidden.  
  
Our love was forbidden.  
  
My muscles tensed at thinking of such a word, and he pulled back, a worried look on his young face.  
  
" Hector?" I only gave him a sad smile and pressed forward, planting a soft kiss on his forehead and cradled him deeper in my arms.  
  
"It's nothing. Please don't worry. Please don't..." Yet I knew he sensed my sudden act of distress and sighed, resting his mess of red hair on my armor-less chest.  
  
It saddened us both, that we could not show our love to others. That we must keep this a secret from the world. It was a heavy weight on our shoulders.  
  
But I still cannot bring myself to say this is burdensome, because I still loved him deeply, and I knew he loved me back just as much.  
  
But our love was forbidden.  
  
We were lords, heirs to rule our separate countries. In those of the people's eyes, the courts, even ourselves, it only seemed preposterous to fall in love.  
  
And preposterous it was, but it just turned out this way.  
  
We knew that we could not be accepted as this. How could we create a blood heir to our own? Our lands both would fall without an heir.  
  
It was only logic that we couldn't be accepted.  
  
We couldn't even accept it ourselves.  
  
Yet, we still loved.  
  
In day, we were known as best friends; comrades to the end, a brother/brother relationship of some sort. People would be envious of our trust for each other in each massacre of the battlefield.  
  
But at night we were known only to ourselves as lovers. Star-crossed lovers maybe, to those who favor the romantics, but lovers nonetheless.  
  
In our tent, we took comfort in each other's arms, the only time where we could show our feelings so freely. Our only audience was the forces of nature, only lightly intruding on our acts of love with a small breeze or light rain.  
  
It even seemed that nature pitied us, because it knew our love was forbidden.  
  
But I often found myself replacing 'pity' with 'respect' and only smiled each time it rained.  
  
We kept at our embrace for a few minutes more before pulling back, our lips instantly touching once again.  
  
We did not flare up in lust.  
  
We did not try to meddle with other parts of our body.  
  
We did not... make love that night.  
  
This kiss was enough. This embrace was enough. Our love was enough.  
  
But it did not change the fact that it was still forbidden.  
  
So maybe it wasn't enough. Or maybe... it still was?  
  
I found myself probing my tongue in his mouth again, which he eagerly replied to by slopping up our kiss. And with my chuckles quite noticeable to him, the darling red head pulled back with a confused frown, releasing my laughter and hugged him tight.  
  
He was simply adorable sometimes, and I knew he only acted in such a way to me and me only. Which indicated something; He was not Lyn's. He was not Ninian's.  
  
He was mine, and mine alone...  
  
For now that is. With my laughs dying down quite quickly, it was seemingly replaced by yet another sigh.  
  
I knew he wouldn't be mine for long. We would both wed some day, and we will bear children as heirs. We shall love our wives, and we shall love our offspring as well.  
  
But some day is not now, right?  
  
It was only right to savor all of this while it lasted.  
  
My eyes met with his for a moment before we kissed again, tasting each other and savoring every bit. It was bliss, bliss to everyone.  
  
To others, ignorance was bliss.  
  
And to us, our love was simply bliss.  
  
But it was still forbidden, and forbidden it shall stay.  
  
Yet our love shall remain forever, even in death. And one day, we will be accepted to show our love to others. And so we shall wait, and wait we shall do.  
  
But for now, I just wanted to have him in my arms, and love him there.  
  
"I love you, Hector..." I felt him whisper out quietly. I only smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Eliwood."  
  
x x x x x  
  
I'm a sucker for sap, cant you see that? XD Welp, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet, which helped me greatly on my writing inspiration.  
  
Oh, make sure you leave a review! :D Leaving reviews will encourage me to write more... if you guys even want me too anyway. XD


End file.
